


A Crush

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: Harry Potter Pairings Challenge [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Cedric has a crush on somebody worrisome.





	A Crush

"Her eyes are silver like the moon," Cedric praised, gazing into the distance. Mark frowned when he realised who Cedric was panting after, and then grimaced. He grabbed Cedric by the elbow.

"Right. That's it. Come on mate. Let's go see Madam Pomphrey."

"And she's so light on her feet. It's almost as if she never touches the ground."

"That's a surprise," Mark muttered. "Seeing as she's a  _ghost_ …"

Cedric turned to him. "Don't you say a single bad word against her!"

Mark held up his hands in surrender. "Mum's the word. Now, come on. Pomphrey's waiting." Cedric was happily led.

"Her voice is like a choir of angels, and her smile is like the sun!"

"Have you been reading Shakespeare?" Mark accused. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and didn't bother to knock on the door to the hospital wing before bursting in. Madam Pomphrey was in her office, and bustled out with a frown upon her face when she saw them.

"What's the matter then, boys?" she asked, glancing between them.

"Tell her," Mark said. Cedric beamed.

"She's just so beautiful!" he exclaimed.

Mark turned to Madam Pomphrey. "He's talking about Myrtle.  _Moaning_  Myrtle," he whispered conspiratorially.

"Of course I am. Who did you think I was talking about?" Cedric hissed.

Madam Pomphrey seemed to be hiding a smile behind her hand. "Ah, there's always one. Nothing to worry about my dears. I believe Mr Diggory has been inflicted with a common illness."

"What is it?" Mark asked eagerly, desperate for a solution.

"A crush."

Mark stared at her. "You're joking, right."

"I'm afraid not. The only side effects will be immense embarrassment, and the tendency to hide in one's dorm room once one gets over it," Madam Pomphrey said. She was definitely smiling. It was, in fact, a grin.

"No!" Mark groaned. "I don't believe it. Will you check him, just in case?"

Madam Pomphrey flicked her wand. Cedric glowed green, indicating perfect health.

They both turned to him, and fixed him with a smug look.

"And there you have it. Now, away with the pair of you."

"I think I'll go confess my love," Cedric said dreamily. Mark stared at him in horror as he walked away, then raced after him.

"No Ced, that's a really bad idea!"

Unfortunately, Cedric didn't listen to him."

* * *

"Cedric Diggory? Wasn't he the one that proposed to Moaning Myrtle?" Ron asked. Fred and George nodded in unison. "Oh no – and we've got to share a portkey with him?"

"Mad," Harry said, shaking his head. "He must be utterly mad."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
